


Nights Like This

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Soft and warm yamatsukkis [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, fluffy fluffy fluff, sleep over, yamaguchi likes to be the big spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘I like your bed.’ He says absently, his voice soft in the quiet of Kei’s room as he’s pressed against the taller boy.‘Why’s that then?’ Kei softly asks back, running his hand gently over Tadashi’s back under his shirt, tickling his warm skin but Tadashi isn’t flinching as Kei would be (he’s always hated the irony that he’s the ticklish one out of the two).‘Because we can look out at the stars.’‘That’s only because my curtains are open.’ Kei replies, and Tadashi nods, looking down at Kei and brushing his lips lightly over his forehead.‘I like it because I can be taller than you.’ He giggles, and Kei looks up at him from where his head is rested in the crook of Tadashi’s neck.‘Yeah but your feet end up half way up my legs.’





	

It’s nights like this that Kei appreciates life and can lay with a content smile on his face rather than a frown. He can listen to the sounds of cars driving outside and the dull chatter between his mother and father that he can faintly hear from the living room along with the quiet blare of the television rather than drowning out the rest of the world with his headphones.

He can lay on his bed with his eyes open, curtain’s pulled back and moon shining a cool glow over his bedroom, illuminating his dinosaur figures on the window sill and text books on his desk.

The stars are twinkling brightly and he can see their reflections in Tadashi’s eyes as he gazes out of the window.

‘I like your bed.’ He says absently, his voice soft in the quiet of Kei’s room as he’s pressed against the taller boy.

‘Why’s that then?’ Kei softly asks back, running his hand gently over Tadashi’s back under his shirt, tickling his warm skin but Tadashi isn’t flinching as Kei would be (he’s always hated the irony that he’s the ticklish one out of the two).

‘Because we can look out at the stars.’

‘That’s only because my curtains are open.’ Kei replies, and Tadashi nods, looking down at Kei and brushing his lips lightly over his forehead.

‘I like it because I can be taller than you.’ He giggles, and Kei looks up at him from where his head is rested in the crook of Tadashi’s neck.

‘Yeah but your feet end up half way up my legs.’ 

‘No, no. I am finally taller than you and that is just the way it is.’

‘Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Yamaguchi.’

Tadashi giggles again and holds Kei tighter; Kei’s always found it amusing how Tadashi likes to be the big spoon out of the two of them, he likes to be held by Kei, sure, but at night on their sleepovers, he likes to wrap his arms around Kei’s waist and nestle his head between the pillow and Kei’s back. Even if his feet _do_ end up half way up Kei’s legs just so their heads can be laying at the same height.

‘Would you like me to turn over?’ Kei asks and Tadashi hums thoughtfully, glancing at Kei’s digital clock on his bedside table which reads a little past one in the morning.

‘Not yet.’ He decides and shuffles down a little so that their noses are touching.

‘I thought you liked being taller than me.’ Kei says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and he lets his eyes fall closed as he feels Tadashi’s chapped lips pressing against his.

‘I can’t kiss you if I’m all the way up there. Silly, Tsukki.’ Tadashi replies with a giggle and kisses him again.

Tadashi’s arm is thrown lazily over Kei’s waist and Kei’s hand is winding gently into Tadashi’s hair and all traffic outside or faint sounds of voices are forgotten as their lips move against each others.

Tadashi pulls away and lets the moonlight wash over Kei’s face. ‘If only the others could see you like this, Kei.’ He says and Kei’s eyes open at the sound of his given name and they meet Tadashi’s. ‘All sleepy and flushed pink, you look so cute.’ He says and as if on cue, Kei yawns, scrunching up his nose and Tadashi plants a little kiss on it.

He moves to pull back but stays, rubbing their noses together gently.

‘You’re so sappy, you know that, Tadashi?’ Kei says, not pulling away though as Tadashi rubs their noses together.

‘And you’re so cute, Kei.’

He presses their lips together again, pulling away with a smile and quickly kissing him again.

‘Come on, turn over, Tsukki.’ He says, tapping Kei’s arm and Kei complies, twisting on the bed so that he is facing the other way.

‘Would you like me to shut the curtains?’

‘You can leave them.’

‘Okay.’

‘Night, Tsukki.’

‘Night, Yamaguchi.’

Kei feels Tadashi’s head resting against his back and warm breathing against his thin shirt. Tadashi’s hand on his waist and feet resting against his calves.

‘Kei?’

‘Hm?’

‘Love you.’

‘Love you too, Tadashi.’ Kei whispers, eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

It’s nights like this that Kei can lay with a smile on his face rather than a frown.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated ! ! !
> 
> thoughts?? I thought of this one night whilst trying to get to sleep and thought it was too cute not to write
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback im literally stunned I was half asleep thinking crap its two in the morning i cant break my chain gotta write before i go to sleep and theres no editing and no plot and wtf its not even good guys why seriously xD


End file.
